Destiny's Secret
by LaLaina
Summary: AU: A well hidden force, powerful enough to destroy the evil, kept secret for over hundred years, must rise to safe the humanity ...


_Chapter 1:_

_1864_

The tall black horse dashed through the dark forest. It was not led by his rider anymore; the horse was driven by pure panic. Heavy blood pumped through its veins and attracted the predators of the night. Evil was drawn to the metallic and fearful smell of the horse's rushing blood. But the sweet and human blood of the rider was even stronger for the sensitive nose of the animal-like hunter. It followed the seductive scent which was so essential for its existence.

But just like the horse, the rider wasn't oblivious to his surroundings. The hunting being could see how the man looked over his shoulder into the darkness. He was searching for the source of his bad feeling of being watched and followed. Of course he couldn't find any. His follower merged perfectly into the darkness of the trees. But the fact that the rider couldn't see what hunted him didn't helped ease his alarmed nerves. He pushed his galloping horse even faster. The horse was exhausted but still it was able to increase his tempo even more. The instincts kicked through its strictly trained obedience.

The dark figures of horse and rider continued to follow the small path which led from the village known as Mystic Falls to the giant villa outside of the town's border. The huge main house was already visible through the trees. The hunter couldn't strike before they would leave the safe forest and would reach the open field, but it didn't took the risk of being exposed just for one small meal. It would let this one go. And when it watched the fleeing horse burst out of the wood the hunter still craved for the sweet blood of the tall young rider.

The petite elegant figure of the hunter took a small step into the moonlight which shone so bright this night. Someone who had looked over to the forest edge in this very moment would have seen a young lost woman. Red eyes followed the still running horse as it approached the grand farm house. Her prey always tracking with her eyes, the girl turned and made her way back into the dark of the safe forest. "Mine", she whispered with one last look to the man on the horse's back. "Mine."

* * *

Never in his life had Stefan Salvatore been more relieved to reach his safe home. The ride from the big city where he had business for his father to do back to the Veritas Estate had been exhausting. It took him almost four days and he didn't even rested for long on his way back. His horse was near collapsing after this journey. These last hours through the forest had taken the last energy of the strong animal.

A shudder ran down Stefan's spine when he thought about the hunted feeling in the forest. He had had the constant feeling of being watched and followed. His and his horse's instincts had been taking the lead and his until then comfortable ride had transformed into a hectic flight. The fact that he made it out of the forest alive was surprising and only thanks to his horse. He let out a small sigh. At least he was home now.

The stallion under him was getting slower when it saw its stable. Stefan could feel the horse shiver. He had to bring it into the stable soon before the horse had a complete break-down. He shifted his eyes over to the house's porch but his expectations were disappointed. He could see his father appearing from the inside but no one was following him. He just stood there alone, waiting for his eldest son to get back from the business trip.

Stefan slowly dismounted the horse and led the shivering black stallion into the stable. He avoided the gaze of his father, since he didn't brought good news from the city. Father wouldn't be happy to hear how things worked out since the start of the war. The Civil War was not getting to Mystic Falls yet and that was the only reason why it still was peaceful in this small village. It was also the only reason why Stefan was still at home. With his twenty-two years he was old enough to get called into the army and this was the worst thing that could happen in the moment. He was needed here at home. His father needed him for the farm; he was getting old, his oldest son had to take over the house and farm work. The fact that Stefan was still not married yet was a huge disappointment for him. But Stefan had no eyes for pretty girls or his duties for his family. All he could think about was his adorable little brother.

Stefan could hear the small and quick footsteps of a child that came running to the stable. A big smile formed on his lips. The noise of childish breathing made all his doubts disappear. Of course he could count on his little brother. He took a few steps back from his horse which had already his mouth in the hay and turned to the door. And through the wide open portal came a small boy running. The boy saw Stefan and jumped into the awaiting arms of his big brother with a cry full of excitement. Small arms flung around Stefan's neck and the small warm body of the five-year old pressed against Stefan's chest. He pulled the boy into a tight hug and breathed in the sweet scent of the dark hair. This was his real home.

"Hey, kiddo. How are we doing?" asked Stefan his brother. He pulled back a bit to look into the excited bright blue eyes in the pale young face. The bright smile of the boy became even bigger when he looked up into his older brother's face. But his voice was serious and a bit sad.  
"I miss you." he whispered.  
Stefan ran his hands through the black tousled hair.  
"I missed you too, Damon. But I'm here now, aren't I?" said Stefan and shot the boy an encouraging smile.  
"Yeah, and now you have to go riding with me. Father didn't let me have any fun!" complained Damon. He loved horses and even if he wasn't allowed to ride a horse by himself yet, he was a better rider than Stefan would ever be.

But riding was not an option for the young boy after what Stefan experienced in the forest. He would keep Damon out of the woods for a while. Telling him this however would upset the kid even more so Stefan found a quick excuse.  
"Listen, Damon. Mezzanotte is really tired from the long ride. We can't go riding on him just yet, he has to calm down and rest first. But in a few days, you and I will go for a long ride, okay?" suggested Stefan. Damon's upset expression was answer enough that he wasn't thrilled about this but he didn't complained. He never did. Stefan was his greatest idol and knew everything. Disagreeing with him didn't seemed right for Damon and so he just nodded and held his arms out to his brother. Stefan smiled lightly at him and lifted the slight body up to his hip.

Damon giggled softly when they left the now calmed down horse and approached the house. Their father was still standing on the porch and gazed judging at them. Damon lifted his head to whisper in Stefan's ear and he bowed slightly down so that he could hear the soft voice.  
"Father is really mad at you that you took so long. You missed all the news from Falls. There's a wild animal in the forest. He killed the dog of George and the Grandma of Sarah." mumbled Damon into his ear.

A wild animal? This was absurd. There hadn't been any animals in Mystic Falls for decades, why should they come back now. Of course the animals were attracted by the battle where blood was shed but there wasn't any battle near Falls. Damon had probably just misheard something. He smiled down to the boy and whispered just as quietly back:  
"But I guess he's not as mad at me as he is at you. What was the last cheekiness that you pulled while I was not here?"  
And Damon had the boldness to return his smile.  
"I let all the chickens out of the cage." he said giggling. And Stefan had to laugh too. His brother was full of pranks.

But a look over to his father showed him that Damon had been right; his father was really mad.  
"Stefan, what took you so long? I was awaiting you back a week ago!" he blustered. As if leaving Damon alone at home for two weeks wasn't punishment enough, now he had to go through his father's moral lecture.  
"Sorry, Father. But I got held up in the city. There were some problems with the bank papers so I had to stay…" he began to explain but his father just held out on hand and interrupted him.  
"Whatever, doesn't matter now. It's good you're back. Can you bring Damon upstairs? We need to talk." he said and instantly Stefan could see that what was troubling the man was far too important to miss. So he just mumbled a short "Sure" and took the complaining boy into his bedroom.

And as always it took Stefan forever to get his brother into bed. There was a lot of trashing and punching and it took him all his power to keep the boy still. But finally Damon was settled, overpowered by his older brother and he finally gave up his never winning fight. Stefan didn't trust this sudden peace and eyed Damon curiously but all he gave him was a bright smile and a soft "I missed you, Stefan" before he yawned and his eyes slowly drifted close.

Stefan smiled down at Damon as the boy slowly drifted into sleep. He ran his hand once again through the black hair, and then got up to meet his father downstairs. When he closed the door he took one last glance back and love felt his heart by seeing the soundly sleeping boy. Damon made him come to life and he could never imagine a life without the adorable nuisance. Even at the risk to sound pathetic, he had to say that Damon was his life.

He made his way quickly down the stairs and opened the door to the living room. His father sat in his favorite armchair and smoked a pipe. He stared out of the window into the forest with a serious expression. Stefan had never seen his father as grave as he did in this moment, not even when his beloved wife died. Something was clearly wrong. Was it something about Damon? Worry filled Stefan's mind and he cleared his throat to get his father's attention.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked with an equal expression as the older man's. His father turned and looked concerned at his oldest son.  
"You were gone for so long, you missed everything that is going on in Mystic Falls." said his father and puffed a huge smoke cloud into the air.  
"Killings are going on. First some animals; a dog, some horses. But a week ago Ol' Miss Forbes was killed. Everybody said that it was a wolf. But there aren't any wolves left in Virginia." his father was speaking with a slightly slurred voice and Stefan asked himself if he had been drinking again. But his mind seemed clear. He was telling Stefan just facts. But still he couldn't do anything other than being suspicious.

When five years ago Elaine Salvatore died in child birth, Giuseppe Salvatore had been lost in depressions for almost a year. He locked himself in his house and left the farm work to his son. Stefan had just been seventeen when his baby brother had been born. He hadn't been ready to pick up everything that had fallen down on this day. He had lost both his parents on this dreadful day; the mother in death and the father in depression. He had to learn how to manage himself without any help of close family.  
But still the beautiful June day five years ago was the greatest day in his life. It was the first time he held the fragile body of his little brother and fell in love with him instantly. Damon had those sky blue eyes that could look right into your soul and that broke all your reserve. That was why Elaine chose the name Damon for the newborn; it means 'the one who tames', and truly Damon could tame everyone with one single look. His mother made Stefan promise that he didn't let any harm come to the small boy. And he was going to make sure that he would keep this promise.

"Just that? A few pets and one old lady? Is that it or are there more casualties?" asked Stefan. Giuseppe sighed and turned back to stare out of the window. He denied with a slow head shake. He continued to look at the forest and said:  
"Sarah Forbes, Michael Lockwood, Amelia Carrington and Johnny Gilbert." Stefan gulped.  
"They're all dead?" he asked carefully. Five people, two children among them. How could someone murder so many people in two weeks? And why did he do this?

The eldest Salvatore nodded. He still gazed out of the window when he continued speaking.  
"It's not an animal, you know. It's a demon. And it's attacking tonight." he said in a monotone voice. Stefan froze. A Demon? Now it was clear that his father was totally drunk. There were no such things as demons, only in stories.  
"Father, you shouldn't …" Stefan tried cautious, he knew that he was on unsteady ground. Father hated to be called drunk and even one little comment send him over the edge.

But this time he just looked up from the window and watched Stefan.  
"That I shouldn't drink anymore? Yes, tell yourself that Stefan, but it's true. Out there" he pointed out of the window into the forest, "there is a monster that killed people in town. It ripped out their throats and left them drained of blood. Stefan, there's a vampire out there and when we don't kill it, it kills us. We're attacking tonight!"

Stefan starred at his father. He had lost his mind and it was all Stefan's fault. He shouldn't have left, he should have stayed here and watch his father carefully to prevent the fall into the depression and craziness. But he hadn't been here and now it was too late. He could see the green eyes sparkle when his father looked at him with a serious expression.  
"The man of the Mystic Falls will be here in a few hours and then we drive the beast out of the forest into the open field. It is vulnerable then. And then we have a chance to kill it." Stefan's father said with enthusiasm. Stefan's eyes widened. They planned on killing the hunter in the forest here, on this property? They were all crazy.

"Did you think for one moment when you set this plan in motion?" he blurred. "You want armed man in the house? You chase the 'vampire' out of the forest into your own house? Did you THINK? About your son? Damon is here! You just put your own son into danger! He could die in this whole affair and not because of some stupid _myth thing_ that doesn't even exist. Someone could fire a shot accidentally! You … What were you thinking?" Stefan had begun to shout but he didn't care if the whole house could hear him. All he could think about was the danger his father put Damon in.

"Stefan, Listen! No one is in danger. Damon will be fine. We just …" tried Giuseppe to calm him down but Stefan was furious.  
"Yes, of course he will. Because I will get him out of here. You have lost any right for your child in the moment you made this stupid plan." screamed Stefan. He took one deep breath and tried to settle down. As soon as he was fairly calmed he shot his father one last look and stormed out of the living room. He could hear his father shouting after him, but he ignored him.

But as soon as he set one foot out of the room he bumped into a soft resistance. He looked down and saw two shining bright eyes looking up to him.  
"Why did you fight with father?" asked Damon innocently. As if he hadn't heard anything. He was probably eavesdropping the whole time.  
"We go on a trip, Damon. Just you and I. Into the North. How does that sound to you?" he looked down to the young Salvatore and saw the big smile on his brother's face.  
"I'm gonna go get our stuff and you go get Mezzanotte ready, alright?" and with that both of them we're off, one upstairs and the other outside.

Stefan grabbed some shirts and trousers and stuffed them into a bag. When he was done, he rushed down the stairs and past his father. He jumped down the porch's stairs and ran over to the stall. Damon was already there and held the bridled stallion. Stefan took the horse's reins out of the offering hand and grabbed the boy to place him on the horse back. Damon grasped the mane and held onto it until his brother got up too. They were lucky that Mezzanotte was such a strong horse, without him they would be in big trouble.

Stefan kicked into the blacks flanks and the horse dashed through the open door. Without any last look over his shoulder, Stefan led the horse back into the forest. Damon ducked and held tightly onto the mane while the wind lashed through his black hair. Stefan knew that he loved riding but he couldn't think about his brother's pleasures. He felt the lurking shadow watching his back. Fear felt his heart. The last time he escaped. Would he escape this time? He had to. This time it wasn't just his life, it was Damon's too. He kicked his horse's sides again to make it run even faster. But it was no help. He felt the shadow approaching from behind. And there was no way to stop it from attacking.

Something hit him from the side and he lost his balance completely. He tried to grab the mane but Damon was directly in his way so that he would have pushed him off the horse. He tried to grab Damon when he lost his hold on the horses back so that he would have pulled Damon with him but he missed the small body and the next thing he felt was the hard ground. Damon had a hard time holding on to the raising horse but he was still on the horse and had no intention of letting go.

A blow hit Stefan's head and darkness began to surround him but he was still trying to get on his feet to reach his little brother.  
"DAMON!" he screamed but his legs didn't support his weight anymore and he dropped to the ground again. He fell into darkness and the last thing he heard was the bloodcurdling cry of a small boy.


End file.
